Eros Aionios
by ILoveCupcakes2
Summary: Now in her sixth year Ginny has still not stopped thinking about Harry Potter.This is a story in which Harry finally gives into his feelings. Couples:Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron.Plz review !
1. Chapter 1

It was Ginny's first day as a sixth year student at Hogwarts. She was as happy as she could be because school was much better than de-gnoming the garden outside the Burrow. She spent most of the summer thinking about the love of her life, Harry James Potter. Even after all these years, she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was just so cute, with those green eyes, and jet black hair, and...

"Hey Ginny," said Hermione. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and remembered she was on the train to lift her head away from the windowsill.

"Hi Hermione, where's Ron and Harry?" asked Ginny. 'They are always together'

"Well…they were right behind me," replied Hermione. Ron and Harry then appeared in the doorway laughing about something but stopped immediately when they saw Hermione and Ginny.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny sarcastically. 'Guy joke probably'

"Nothing," said Harry blushing. Ginny then looked up and stared into his eyes. She loved his green eyes.

"Hello…guys time to snap back to reality," declared Ron.

"Wait …what," asked Ginny looking away from Harry and now looking at Ron. She noticed that Harry was shaking his head as though to get rid of a thought. This made her wonder about what or who he was thinking about. Then there was an eerie silence.

"Well, we should get dresses into our school robes. I mean… we're almost at Hogwarts" Hermione explained breaking the eerie silence.

"Well then, I better go get changed. I'll see you guys later. Bye Ron, Hermione...um...Harry" she said blushing when she said Harry's name. 'After five bloody years, I still can't stop blushing!'


	2. Chapter 2

They soon arrived at Hogwarts. There they were taken to the castle by a carriage being pulled by a pair of threstals. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry managed to find themselves a vacant carriage. Hermione and Ron began snogging 3 minutes into the trip and continued until they got to the castle. This made Harry and Ginny very uncomfortable and shifted in their seats.(A/N Harry and Ginny were on one side of the carriage and Hermione and Ron on the other side.) Ginny accidentally put her hand over Harry's hand but quickly took it away as soon as she realized what she had just done. The trip seemed to last forever for Ginny who always seemed to bumping into Harry because of the uneven road.

Soon enough they arrived at the great hall where they would sit and wait until the sorting ceremony began. Ginny sat facing Harry because there were no more seats left when they got there. The great hall was decorated stunningly. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a sparkling midnight sky. There were Gryffindor hangings all over for they had won last years house cup. After the sorting of first years, eating of the feast, and Dumbledore's annual speech of having to work together they were allowed to roam the school. Everyone was happy except Ginny because she hardly ate anything because she was to busy observing Harry. She loved his jet black messed up hair and his gorgeous green eyes.

Ginny had decided to go for a walk along the lake even though it was already dark outside. Hardly any people were outside because it was dark and there was snow everywhere. She sat underneath a small tree close to the waters edge and stared into the faraway forest. It looked so beautiful with the snowflakes gently swaying in the wind.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry smiling and approaching her.

"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny said looking away from the forest and smiling at him.

"What are you doing here, it's so cold," asked Harry.

"I just wanted to get away from all the rush," responded Ginny now looking deep into his eyes. Then looking away at record speed. 'Oh Merlin please tell me I'm not blushing again'

" Do you mind if I sit down?" Harry asked shyly. 'Yes!'

" No not at all" she said to him. Harry sat down right next to her supporting himself on his elbows to stay in an upward position. Harry's hand touching her hand by the finger tips. Ginny noticed this and made the decision to put her hand over his. Harry stared at her with a surprised look. She never touched him.

" I'm sorry," Ginny said standing up and running towards the castle. Before Harry could say anything, she was already halfway to the castle. Harry then made his way to the castle after a few minutes from the time Ginny had left. He felt very weird, he liked how her hand felt on top of his but he couldn't think about her as more than a little sister because she was his best mate's sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was now in the castle no longer running but walking really fast to the common room. When she got there she found an empty chair and sat down. She couldn't believe that she had just placed her hand on top of Harry's hand. Ginny sat there until it was about 6 at night and almost everyone had gone down to dinner. She had no intention of going down to dinner and risk seeing Harry. She was just about to go up the steps to her dormitory when she heard someone call her name. She recognized the voice. It was the voice of the person she was avoiding, Harry Potter. 'Dammit'

" Ginny..." said Harry. Ginny turned around and looked at him. " Ginny can I please talk to you?" asked Harry.

" Harry I don't want to talk," she said and with that she fled up the stairs. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She didn't want him to say 'I'm sorry Ginny I just don't feel that way about you.'

Harry stood there still a little shocked. He had no idea how to take any of this in. 'Did Ginny really love me but why did she run away'

The next day Ginny did as much as she could to avoid Harry and pretend that the moment at the lake never happened. He had eventually found her sitting in the library doing homework.

" Ginny, can we talk?" asked Harry.

" Sure, what about? "Ginny replied very calmly. Harry looked at her astounded and many thoughts rushed to his head.

" I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday at the lake," said Harry

" Oh, you mean that. Well what is there to talk about?" said Ginny. 'Please don't ask the question I don't have an answer to!'

" Why did you put your hand over mine?" asked Harry.

" I just wanted to see how it feels to hold your hand that's all," replied Ginny. She then grabbed her book bag and headed towards the courtyard. Ginny felt awkward acting like that wonderful moment never happened and she sat in the courtyard and stared off into the distance. 'It was so nice but I don't want to loose Harry as my friend. Well my kinda friend.'

Harry also acted like it never happened except for talking to her more than he would usually. They seemed to have become better friends but they wanted to be more than friends. However, neither of them are willing to admit anything.


	4. Chapter 4

One day Harry cornered Ginny in the corridor when they were walking to the common room together. Ginny was a little astounded by this move.

"Ginny now that we have become good friends and everything, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." asked Harry.

"Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow Harry," replied Ginny giving Harry a small smile.

" Ok then, I'll see you at 2 pm at the front gates," said Harry. They then continued to walk to the common room.

It was finally Saturday and time for the trip to Hogsmeade. Since the dress code wasn't enforced on the weekends Ginny decided to dress up a little nicer than usual. She wore jeans, a purple t-shirt, stud earrings, silver bracelet, and black flip flops. Harry decided to where a white tee and black Dickies (which he brought with him from the muggle world.)

Harry waited for Ginny at the front entrance of the school. While waiting Harry stared out into to the distant blue sky. When he looked away he saw Ginny and was amazed.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said very nervously.

" Hi Ginny, you look fantastic," said Harry, with this Ginny blushed.

" Well you don't look half bad yourself," she said teasing him a little.

"Well then let's go," asked Harry.

"Sure," Ginny said and Harry grabbed her hand and led the way.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table. Harry ordered them two butter beers and some appetizers.

"So, is there anything new happening with you," asked Ginny.

" No, not much except for Snape being a prude like usual," said Harry and Ginny laughed a little. After a while they decided to go for a walk along a park that was nearby.

It was about 5 pm when they had decided to head back to the castle. When they arrived at the castle they headed for the Gryffindor common room.

" I'll see you later," said Ginny.

" Yeah, bye Ginny," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye," she said a little stunned still and went to her dorm. Harry decided to pull up a chair next to the fire and started to read _Quidditch through the Ages._

Ginny couldn't believe that Harry had kissed her even though it was only a kiss on the cheek. That night she had wonderful dreams about her and Harry kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ginny made her way to the common room she was apparently the first to get up. She sat down in one of the big armchairs near the fire. She heard someone coming down the steps, but she didn't bother looking.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, hi Hermione, I was just...um thinking about what happened yesterday," said Ginny.

"What did happen yesterday?" asked Hermione.

" Harry happened... I mean he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," explained Ginny now looking at Hermione.

" Really, like on a date?" asked Hermione.

" I'm not really sure what it was. It could have been a date but it also could have been because he had nothing better to do than invite me," said Ginny sadly.

" Wow I wish Ron would invite me to go to Hogsmeade with him," Hermione said longingly.

" Well you and Ron are dating on the other hand me and Harry are just friends," Ginny said feeling a little disappointed when she said that her and Harry were only friends.

"Exactly, you and Harry aren't dating yet he still took you somewhere unlike Ron who won't take me anywhere!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh yeah did I also forget too mention that he kissed me before I left," added Ginny.

"Really. Where mouth or what?" Hermione asked frantically.

" Cheek. Does that mean anything?" asked Ginny.

Harry had woken up and heard voices coming from downstairs. He went to see who it was and to his amazement it was Ginny and Hermione. He heard Ginny tell Hermione about what happened yesterday. He decided to go closer so he could hear well. When he got closer he noticed Ginny was little upset when she said they were only friends. Harry had always had a crush on Ginny but feared that she didn't feel the same way about him but now he gained a bit more confidence.

"Morning girls," Harry said and the conversation immediately stopped.

"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny said staring at him.

"Hermione, do you mind giving us some time alone?" asked Harry.

"Of course not, bye Ginny we'll talk later," said Hermione. Hermione then made her way back to her room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"What do you want to talk about Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Well first I have a question. Do you like someone right now" said Harry.

"Yes, I do," answered Ginny truthfully. She noticed his eyes got sad.

"Oh," said Harry sadly.

"I really do like him but he's a year ahead of me and I feel like he doesn't like me more than a 'sister'," Ginny explained.

"Can I ask you who he is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to guess who he is with the descriptions I give you," Ginny said.

"Okay," said Harry

"Well, he has black messy hair, green eyes, loves Quidditch, and he is a friend of Ron's. That narrows it down for you since he doesn't have many friends," said Ginny. She saw Harry trying not too laugh and act a little confused.

"I'm not sure who that could be," said Harry.

"How dense can you be, his name is... Harry James Potter!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry went from confused to very happy in a matter seconds.

"Do you mean it?" asked Harry not really sure that he heard her right.

"Yes...I do," Ginny said putting her arms around his neck. Harry leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which turned into a very passionate kiss. They then separated when they could breath no more.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I will. Now what do we do?" said Ginny.

"Well it depends on you, we still have today off from classes," explained Harry planting another kiss on her lips.

"Lets go down to the great hall to get something to eat first, then we'll decide what to do next," said Ginny.

" If that's what you want," Harry said. They made there way to the great hall together and sat next to each other at the table. They talked a bit more on how this was going to work out. When they finished eating they walked out of the hall holding hands, which caused people to stare. Neither Harry nor Ginny seemed to notice that people were staring at them while they were leaving.

"So lets see what should we do now," she said as they walked through the 7th floor corridor.

"Well, we could...I have no idea" said Harry.

"I have an idea," Ginny said as she pulled Harry by the hand, leading him down the corridor.

"Ginny where, are we going?" asked Harry. Thinking of many scenarios.

"You'll see, " she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny had led him to the room of requirement.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked as Ginny was pacing 3 times back and forth. She then grabbed his hand and led him inside the door that had just appeared. Ginny then found herself pushing Harry against the closest wall of the room.

Harry was wondering what she was doing until...she passionately kissed Harry and Harry showed the same passion as he kissed her back. This kiss seemed to last for an eternity.

"Well not that this settled let's have some fun," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear but before she could do anything he stopped her.

"We shouldn't rush ourselves too much," said Harry.

"Ok," said then kissed her gently on the lips and started to trail kisses down her continued snogging for about an hour or so. Then they made there way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat down in a big comfy chair near the fire and Ginny sat on his lap, leaning her head on his then drifted to a sound sleep while still holding each other.

"Oi! When did this happen!" yelled Ron. Harry and Ginny immediately woke up and got up blushing.

"It's none of your business Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Of course it's my business, my little sister was just on my best friends lap, sleeping," said Ron. Hermione then came out from behind him looking a little surprised herself.

"Ron your talking to loud someone's gonna here you. Maybe we should..." Hermione said but was stopped when Ron put up his hand up to silence her.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer to my questionQ" exclaimed Ron. (a/n Everyone is asleep.)

"Well...Ron we are dating" said Harry. Ron opened his mouth to say something but said nothing to Harry and instead looked at Ginny.

"Is...is this true Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron it is true. Harry asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Ginny remarked. Hermione then grabbed Ron's arm and started to pull him away.

"Okay, well that went better than expected," said Harry looking relieved.

"Oh really. What did you expect to happen? " she said teasing him.

"I don't know...I guess I thought Ron was going to hex me and it would go wrong and I would have to be sent to the hospital wing, " said Harry, laughing. Ginny started to laugh with him. She laughed so hard that she tripped on the rug and fell forward bringing Harry down with her. She was now laying right on top of him with their faces only inches apart from each other. Ginny closed the gap with a kiss. They soon noticed that they had gathered a crowd who was looking at them from the top of the stairs. They both quickly got up and bolted for the door.

Ginny and Harry made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Apparently news traveled fast because everyone was staring at them as they found somewhere to sit.

"Is it me or is everyone staring at us?" asked Ginny

"Really, I hadn't noticed" said Harry

"How could you guys not notice everyone has been talking about you guys in the halls?" said Hermione who had just sat down across from them with Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well now there are rumors that you guys made out in the common room this morning cause Ginny was on top of you, Harry. That is a very compromising position, " said Hermione.

Soon everyone got back to what they were doing. Ginny and Harry felt relieved that they didn't have people watching them like hawks anymore. They finished eating said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and left the hall not holding hands this time. When they got out of the great hall they went their separate ways after a short kiss.

"I'll see you after classes under the tree closest to the waters edge," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear before she left for the first class. This caused a smile to appear on Harry's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Ginny made her way down to the lake to meet Harry but was stopped by Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy? " Ginny said pissed off.

"Ooh, watch your tone or I'll have to write you up," teased Malfoy. (A/N Malfoy is a prefect.) Ginny glared at him and tried to make her way through. But Malfoy had grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall of the corridor.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Ginny said as she struggled to free herself.

Harry was now on his way down from his room where he had dropped off his stuff. He took the same route as Ginny had and heard voices coming from a near by corridor and went to investigate.

"GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND MALFOY!" yelled Harry. Malfoy looked up and saw Harry coming at him. When Harry got close he punched Malfoy in the face giving him a bloody nose.

"I'm going to get you for this Potter!" yelled Malfoy and quickly walked away.

"Ginny are you okay? What did he do to you? Did he touch you, because if he did I'm going to kill him!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry it's okay. He didn't hurt me in anyway," Ginny said trying to calm Harry down.

They then walked down the corridor that headed towards the lake. They sat down at the tree closest to the lake and talked for a little.

"I love you," said Harry as he looked into her brown eyes that twinkled in the sunlight.

"Eros Aionios," replied Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"It means forever love. We will be together forever," said Ginny. Harry leaned down and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
